Necubi (Licht u. Schatten Buch II)
'' "Wenn zwei Herzen sich gefunden haben und sich ewige Treue schworen, so wird keine Macht der Welt sie trennen können. Weder das Schwert noch Zeit und Raum." '' center|400px “Necubi“ der Elfenkrieger Vorwort; left|250px Das Waldlandreich liegt zwischen dem Silbergebirge und dem Königreich der Altvorderen. Ein fruchtbares Land dessen Antlitz von prächtigen Wäldern, weiten Wiesen und wilden Flüssen geprägt ist. Ein Reich in dem wieder Frieden herrscht, doch das war nicht immer so. V'or 500 Jahren zerbrach der große Krieg den ersten Frieden der alten Welt. Ein gewaltiger Krieg zwischen den Bündnissen des Bösen und denen des Guten. Eine Zeit in der das Blut der Opfer die Flüsse und das Land rot färbte. Als Angst und Schrecken die alte Ordnung ins Wanken brachte. Als Städte und Dörfer in Flammen standen, die Felder verdorrten und jeder der konnte sich auf einer endlosen Flucht befand. Und vor den Ebenen des Waldlandreichs trafen die Gräfte des Bösen auf die Kräfte des Guten. In einem erbitterten Kampf konnte das Bündnis aus guten Menschen, Elfen und Zwergen gegen das Böse obsiegen. Das Bündnis der bösen Menschen, Orks, Vampire und Werwölfe wurde vernichtend Geschlagen. D'''och das Gesicht der Welt war für immer verändert. Denn die bösen Menschen hinterließen einige wenige welche sich auch als Sieger bezeichnen konnten. Gerissene Anführer die sich aus dem Bündnis gelöst hatten um die eroberten Gebiete zu halten. Und auch das Bündnis des Guten musste sich eine Niederlage zugestehen. Es hatte das Hauptheer des Schreckens vernichtet, war jedoch nicht mehr stark genug, um die Gebiete welche nun in den Händen der bösen Menschen lagen zurück zu erobern. Und so fiel unter anderem das Königreich der Altvorderen an die Truppen des Grafen Uther Pandragon. ''D'och die Zeit heilte die meisten Wunden. Aus den bösen Menschen wurde gute und die Dörfer und Städte wurden wieder aufgebaut. Die Felder wurden wieder bestellt und die alte Ordnung rutschte wieder ins Gleichgewicht zurück. Und so erholte sich auch das Waldlandreich und das Volk der Elfen. Die Toten wurden begraben und neue Kinder geboren. Frisches Gras ergrünte die weiten Wiesen die vom Blut verfärbt waren. Frisches Laub bedeckte den blutbesudelten Waldboden. Die Kräfte der Natur beseitigten all die Spuren die der große Krieg über das Waldlandreich gebracht hatte. Doch die Narbe die er im Volk der Elfen hinterlassen hatte nicht. N'''icht die Bäume des Waldes und das hohe Gras auf den Ebenen, auch nicht der Wind der über die weiten Wiesen wehte und das frische Laub durch die Luft trug. Die Narbe teilte das Volk der Elfen in neun Stämme. Und hier beginnt die Geschichte des neuen Waldlandreichs. Die Geschichte zweier Erstgeborene aus den höchsten Linien ihrer Stämme. Die sich gegen den Willen ihrer Familien stellten und ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand nahmen. Die sich nicht mit der Entscheidung ihrer Stämme abfanden und ihren eigenen Weg gehen wollten. Dies ist die Geschichte von Nenia und Necubi. Deren Liebe sich gegen den Willen ihrer Mütter und Väter stellte. Die sich nicht durch Magie, Zeit und Raum besiegen ließ. ''Biographie 1; Gemeinsamer Lebensabschnitt left|250px A'lles begann mit der Teilung des Volkes der Elfen in neun Stämme. Vier blieben im Waldlandreich, ein Stamm zog es in die das Silbergebirge, wo er von da an neben den freundlich gesonnen Silberorks und den Zwergen lebte. Und die übrigen vier kehrten der alten Welt ganz den Rücken zu. Und zu zwei der letzteren vier Stämmen gehörten auch Nenia und Necubi. D'''och sie wollten die Heimat nicht verlassen. Ihr ganzes Leben hatten sie in der alten Welt verbracht, im Waldlandreich und den umliegenden Ländern. Dies alles wollten sie nicht hinter sich lassen. Bei Nacht und Nebel liefen die Erstgeborenen aus den Palästen ihrer Eltern fort. Nur wenige Tage vor dem geplantem Abzug aus den Elfenstädten. Im Eifer des Geschehens schoben die Elfenclans ihre Abreise auf. Sie suchten überall nach ihren Erstgeborenen doch konnten sie den Prinzen und die Prinzessin nicht finden. Und so beschuldigten sie sich nun gegenseitig. Die Familie des Prinzen verdächtigte nun die der Prinzessin ihren Sohn entführt zu haben. Die der Prinzessin behaupteten nun wieder das jene des Prinzen ihre Tochter entführt hätten. Da beide Clans nicht die Waffen gegen einander erheben wollten und auch die Abreise nicht weiter aufschieben, ließen sie ihre Kinder auf den alten Gestaden zurück. Doch nicht ohne sie für ihr Tun zu bestrafen. ''B'eide führenden Familien wussten von der tiefen Liebe die ihre Erstgeborenen mit einander verband. Die Liebe zwischen dem Prinzen Necubi und der Prinzessin Nenia war den Clans seit jeher ein Dorn im Auge, denn eine Heirat hätte die Macht der Clanführer in Frage stellen können. Jetzt da sich das Paar hätte vereinigen können ohne die Machtansprüche zu gefährden, ließ man ihnen dennoch nicht ihr gemeinsames Glück. Vor allem die Väter beschuldigten ihre Kinder des Verrates gegen ihre Clans und gegen die Familie. Da Nenia und Nebuci nicht mit ihnen die alte Welt verlassen wollten, sollte ihr Leben hier unter einem harten Los stehen. So verfluchten die Väter ihre Erstgeborenen. Die Herzen der Mütter schlugen jedoch für ihre Kinder so das ihre Macht den Fluch schwächte. Was jedoch nichts an dem Schicksal von Nenia und Necubi zu ändern schien. Sie verwandelten sich in zwei unterschiedliche Wesen. Er nahm die Gestalt eines Silberorks an und sie die einer Silberelfe. Für immer zusammen und dennoch getrennt. In seiner Welt würde sie zu leiden haben und er in ihrer. Doch die Liebe übte sich in Geduld. Aus der Verzweiflung wurde ein Eifer der beiden innere Stärke verlieh. So lebten sie unter falschen Namen und begannen ein Leben in noch nie dagewesener Freiheit. Auch wenn sie umherreisten und auch mit dem Schiff das Meer überquerten, das Waldlandreich und die alte Welt blieb ihre Heimat. Nach jeder Reise kehrten sie wieder Heim. U'''nd unter ihren falschen Namen brachten sie es zu mehr als sie es erwartet hatten. Er, nun Uzuhl Eckzahn und sie, nun Vanessa Angel lebten ein Leben wie die Freihändler ihrer Zeit. Doch ihre Erinnerungen an die Zeit als Elfen behielten sie neben ihrer Liebe in ihrem Herzen. Und wie es das Schicksal so wollte siegte die Liebe der beiden schließlich über den Fluch. Es kam die Nacht als sie in ihren verfluchten Gestalten einschliefen und in ihren Elfenkörpern wieder aufwachten. Jetzt begann für sie wieder das gewohnte Leben wie vor dem Weglaufen und dem Fluch. Auch erkannten die vier Elfenclans im neuen Waldlandreich und der Clan im Silbergebirge die Titel des Paares sofort an. Wann immer es Prinz Necubi und Prinzessin Nenia wollten, so fanden sie einen Platz an dem sie verweilen konnten. So wie es ihrem Stand als Prinz und Prinzessin würdig war. Und auch die Freunde die sie gefunden hatten blieben bei ihnen. So gaben auch sie das Freihändlerdasein auf und schlugen den Weg des Waldläufers ein. Leonard Deuewall und Marie, welche zuvor ebenfalls mehr als Jäger tätig waren fühlten sich rasch in das Leben der Waldläufer ein. Seit den alten Tagen lebten die Waldläufer neben den Elfen und so konnte die Freundschaft zwischen den Vieren weiter bestehen. Zwei Elfenkrieger und zwei Waldläufer, eine Gemeinschaft wie aus den alten Tagen. ''Die Liebe zwischen Nenia und Necubi hatte viele Hürden überstanden um wieder zu erblühen. So wie das Waldlandreich, ihre alte und neue Heimat. Die Waldläufer aus dem Waldlandreich; Bild:Va Irulan 1.JPG|Nenia die Elfenkriegerin Bild:U E Melucian 1.JPG|Necubi der Elfenkrieger Bild:Mäia 1.JPG|Mäia die Elfenkriegerin Bild:Lars 1.JPG|Lars der Elfenkrieger Biographie 2; Necubis Vergangenheit left|250px N'ecubi erlebte als junger Krieger die letzte Schlacht des großen Krieges am eigenen Leibe. Mit gerade zwanzig Jahren stritt er für die Liga des Guten. Dieser Kampf festigte die Bindung des jungen Elfen an das Waldlandreich und die alte Welt. Und so konnte er sich gar nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden die Heimat eines Tages verlassen zu müssen. Und letzteres war ein Gedankengut in seinem Clan das stetig an Anhängern gewann. Zu guter Letzt konnten die Verfechter des Abzugs auch Necubis Elternhaus auf ihre Seite ziehen. So waren genau die Hälfte der Elfen des Clans für das verlassen der alten Gestade und die andere um in der Heimat zu bleiben. Letztere verließen den Clan und schlossen sich den Vier Clans an die im Waldlandreich bleiben wollten. U'''nd in der langen Zeit die jetzt kam und in der sich der geschrumpfte Clan reisefertig machte lernte Necubi seine spätere Geliebte kennen. Zunächst trafen sie sich vereinzelt und führten nur lange Gespräche. Sie wurden feste Freunde die ihre Gedanken austauschten und sich über die Entwickelung des Elfenvolkes unterhielten. Anders als in den fünf Clans die auf der alten Welt bleiben wollten, hatten die anderen Vier auch mit den alten Traditionen gebrochen. Gespräche deren Inhalte Bücher füllen konnten. Und wie es das Schicksal so wollte kam die Liebe. Necubi und Nenia wurden ein Paar. ''S'ie lebten nun ihre geheime Beziehung vor den Augen ihrer Welt verborgen. Bis der Tag kam an dem die vier Clans in die aktive Abreisephase kamen. Necubi der in der alten Welt und besonders im Waldlandreich seine Heimat verstand wollte nicht mit seiner Familie die Gestade verlassen. Er hatte für dieses Land gegen das Böse gekämpft und nun sollte er der Heimat den Rücken zu kehren? Zeitgleich erfuhren seine Eltern von einem Spitzel das ihr Sohn eine geheime Beziehung pflegte. Dies passte besonders dem Vater nicht, dieser hatte seinen Sohn schon feste in eigene Pläne eingebunden. Nun waren diese Pläne ernsthaft gefährdet. Der Vater stellte den Prinzen zur Rede und bezichtigte ihn des Verrats. N'''ecubi verließ darauf hin seine Familie und den Clan. Zunächst traf er sich immer wieder mit Nenia, da ihr Clan noch nicht ganz so weit war wie die anderen. In der Zeit wo er nicht mit seiner Liebsten zusammen war, zog er mit den Waldläufern umher. Lebte hin und wieder als Gast in einem der bleibenden Clans. Jetzt verschwand auch der letzte der drei Clans und verließ die Gestade. Nenia blieb nun bei Necubi und sie hätten glücklich sein können. Wenn es nicht die Rache der Väter gegeben hätte. Doch was die Liebe verband konnte der Fluch nicht trennen und so lebten sie schließlich doch, wenn auch eine längere Zeit mit gewissen Problemen, glücklich in der alten Welt und dem Waldlandreich. ''Charakter und Erscheinung; left|250px N'ecubi hat einen freundlichen Wesenszug und ist stets Hilfsbereit. Und wie es sich für einen Elfen gehört, zählt auch ein gesundes Maß an Misstrauen und Vorsicht zu Necubis Eigenschaften. Ein Gefühl für Verantwortung gegenüber Freunden und Bekannten darf da auch nicht fehlen. Auch das richtige Maß an Höflichkeit und Respekt zählt zu den Tugenden des Elfenprinzen. So weiß er immer wie er sich in seiner Umgebung zu geben hat. Obwohl er ein meisterhafter Kämpfer mit und ohne Waffen ist, zieht er den diplomatischen Weg vor. Das Kämpfen ist für ihn nur ein Mittel das im Notfall zum Einsatz kommt. Necubi zieht es vor dem Kampf aus dem Wege zu gehen und die Freuden des Lebens zu genießen. Den Kampf braucht man nicht zu suchen, er findet einen viel zu schnell selbst. Wie es in der alten Tradition der Elfen üblich ist, liegt das Hauptinteresse Necubis im erhalten und sammeln von Wissen. Das Wahren der Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeitalter und deren Ereignisse. Die Kunst der Heilung und den Erhalt des natürlichen Gleichgewichtes. Doch bei alle dem bleibt das Leben nicht auf der Strecke. Es gibt immer die Gelegenheit sich an den schönen Seiten des Lebens zu erfreuen und das tut Necubi auch. So besucht er Freunde und geht auf Festlichkeiten. Singt und tanzt, schreibt Lieder und Gedichte. Reist hin und wieder durch die alte und neue Welt. Und auch wenn das Kämpfen nicht seine liebste Beschäftigung ist, so ist der Elfenprinz doch einem vereinzelten gefährlichen Abenteuer nicht abgeneigt. Es gibt kaum eine bessere Möglichkeit all sein Können zu prüfen, als in einem Abenteuer das nicht immer ganz ungefährlich ist. Und in fast jeder Situation ist der Elfenprinz gut gelaunt. Fast nichts bringt ihn aus der Ruhe und in den meisten der wenigen Fälle lässt er es sich dann nicht ansehen. Necubi ist freundlich, höflich und hilfsbereit. Dies macht ihn zu einem gern gesehenen Gast. N'''ecubis Erscheinungsbild ist gepflegt und elegant. Wie alle Elfen besitzt auch Necubi die typischen Züge des reinen und edlen Volkes. Seine Haut ist hell und fast weiß. Seine weißen Haare sind mit einem Schimmer aus Silber und Gold versetzt. Dies verleiht dem Elfen eine edle und gleichzeitig mystische Erscheinung. Sein Körperbau ist von Leichtigkeit und Eleganz geprägt. Die für die Elfen typische Reinlichkeit und die Tiefe Verbundenheit mit dem Körper ist Necubi an zusehen. Er legt großen Wert auf Körperhygiene und gepflegte Gewänder. Dies prägt sein Erscheinungsbild in der Öffentlichkeit und wertet seine edle Elfengestalt weiter auf. Die Gewänder der Elfen sind aus Stoffen genäht die sie selbst weben. So zählen die Stoffe der Elfen zu den erlesenen der alten Welt und bringen einen hohen Preis. Die Gewänder der Elfen gleichen in vieler Hinsicht jener der Könige der Menschen. Reich verziert und formvollendet. Das gleiche gilt für die Schmiede und Bogenbauer. Die Schwerter der Elfen sind robust und leicht. Es gab eine Zeit als nur wenige Schmiede, darunter die Meisterschmiede der Menschen und Zwerge, ebenbürtige Waffen und Rüstungen anfertigen konnten. Und auch wenn sich dies nun geändert hat, so bleiben die Schwert der Elfen einzigartig in ihrem Schliff und in ihrer Form. Die Elfenbögen gehören zu den gefürchtetsten Fernwaffen der alten Welt, nur wenige andere Bögen können sich mit ihnen messen. Und auch sie sind in der Form und ihren Kunstfertigen Verzierungen einzigartig. So tragen auch die Waffen dazu bei das Erscheinungsbild der Elfenkrieger edel und mystisch erscheinen zu lassen. ''Anmerkung des Autors; Necubis Theme; [[Video:Helm's Deep - The Last Alliance|thumb|300px|left| Track 1: '''Die Liga der Finsternis erwacht' ]] [[Video:Epic battle montage|thumb|300px|right| ''Track 2: '''Der Sieg über die Liga der Finsternis' ]] [[Video:Fairyland - Eldanie Uelle|thumb|300px|left| ''Track 3: '''Die geheime Liebe' ]] [[Video:The Lord of The Rings Music Video-Nightwish|thumb|300px|right| ''Track 4: '''Die verbotene Liebe' ]] [[Video:Fairyland - Rebirth|thumb|300px|left| ''Track 5: '''Ware Liebe ist stärker als Zeit und Magie' ]] [[Video:Soundtrack Herr der Ringe (Enya)|thumb|300px|right| ''Track 6: '''Glücklich vereint''' ]]